Bite Me
by pandas4thewin
Summary: Kabuto finds a girl who killed the children in her village. When he takes her back to join Orochimaru some stuff happens that might change everyone there. Okay I added a remade Chp. 1 tell me if it sucks and I should just use what I already wrote in the reviews please! Rated T for some swearing in further chapters.
1. Finding the Kid

Ever since I was born I felt different than the other children. My parents were murdered when I was 5 and then I felt even more different than before. Children made fun of me sometimes, if I got I got close to them they'd start laughing. Why would they laugh at me? It pissed me off beyond levels every time they laughed, every time they opened their idiot mouths. I wanted to murder them. I stayed quiet for a few years until my 15th birthday when they told me this.

"Hey freak! I'm sure your dead parents are shunning you for living your pathetic life for 15 years now!"

I snapped. I don't even remember what happened after that. I woke up surrounded by blood and the kids who made fun of me where all dead. This wasn't something a young girl should do at this moment but I grinned, a grin that made me think I was purely crazy. Then I laughed at them. Their parents began screaming and crying at the sight of their dead children. I was then grabbed by the shoulder and taken away.

"What's your name?" I looked up at a gray haired man, probably early twenties.

"Shiori," I moved the dark hair from my face to look him in the eye. He was scribbling everything I said on a notebook.

"Age? Weight? Height? Blood Type?" he asked.

"15, 5'4, 113, AB," I listed the basic information to him. He looked up and smirked at the last one.

"Same blood type as me?" he asked.

"Sorry I just met you so I don't know your blood type," I shrugged. He grinned.

"I like you kid. Good sense of humor, hard to find that in a ninja," he laughed.

"So, I told you all my information what about you?" I asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi 23, 5'9, 143, AB," he listed the information without even thinking.

"Okay then," I said moving my hair again and adjusting my Iwagakure headband. He walked towards me and pulled it off.

"Hey!" I tried to grab for it but was held back by the chains on my wrists. He grinned and slashed the headband.

"You're working with us now. If you think you can go back to Iwagakure and not get killed then you're real stupid," He held the headband and then threw it in a nearby fire. He was right though, can't go back there.

"Why am I in these chains!" I asked holding up my wrists, "Not like I can do anything!"

"Correction Shiori, you have some talent in there that needs to come on out," Kabuto laughed pushing up his glasses, "You killed those kids right? Where'd that power come from? You can be a really powerful ninja if you let me train you."

"Maybe, if you let me out of the chains," I held my wrists up to him.

"Kid I've dealt with tons of prisoners, I know that trick," he grinned down at me.

"Fine, you can train me if you let me out. I just want to be able to move my wrists again," I looked down. I heard a click and saw the chains were off.

"Okay let's get started on your training," he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and headed off with him.

"You need to be able to focus your chakra into your hands, and then form them into blades," he told me forming his hands into the same thing I was trying at. I continuously tried, but I only go some dull blades and I wasn't able to really put any effective cuts in the dummy.

"Try picturing a blade then put that focus into your hands with the chakra," he sighed, I was pretty sure he was agitated right now. I did as he said and then attempting to attack the dummy, successfully cutting it in half.

"Good job, you've used the Chakra Scalpel," Kabuto did some light clapping. I sighed with exhaustion from doing that.

"Kabuto, I really haven't done any actual training most of my life I am NOT used to that," I sighed, rubbing my hands.

"You'll get used to it Shiori," he said patting my head. I walked along with him down the hallways until I passed something I didn't like. I turned my head facing a significantly taller boy who had bright red eyes.

"Kabuto, who is she and why is she here?" his voice was filled with rage, I'm pretty sure he wanted to just murder me on the spot.

"Sasuke, this is Shiori. She's my apprentice nothing for you to worry about," Kabuto looked the boy in the eye.

"She better not get in my way," he sent me a glare and walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked Kabuto.

"A bit more serious than you, I told you ninja with a good sense of humor are hard to find," he shook his head.

"I don't see what his problem is. Maybe he should just figure out how to stop being such an asshole and he'd have _some_ friends," I grinned and continued walking. I felt his eyes glaring at my back and I just ignored the angry boy.

"You took quite the risk there little girl," I turned around again to look a very scary, very snake like man.

"So?" I asked, trying to sound a bit braver than I really am.

"I can hear the fear in your voice, stop hiding it," he laughed at me.

"Why are you bugging me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well because I don't want a new recruit dying on the first day because you angered Sasuke Uchiha," he grinned at me.

"Well then can I assume Sasuke is the guy from Konoha that had his clan murdered by Itachi Uchiha? And I'm guessing that you're the guy who killed the Third Hokage?" I asked, bringing up the most confidence I had.

"Good job child. You're not half bad," he laughed backing off. I stared and just shook my head and continued walking with Kabuto.

"You did pretty well talking with him. Usually people get too scared and freak, and then he kills them. Good job with your confidence," Kabuto told me while I walked with him. I followed him to a room, very boring.

"You'll rest here until tomorrow, then we will train again," he closed the door behind me and I stared around the dark room. Seeing the only thing I could to was sleep, I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Kabuto are you sure she'll be of use to us?" Orochimaru asked questioning Kabuto's judgment.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, look," he showed Orochimaru pictures of the massacre she'd caused.

"Well then, I want you training her for the next few weeks," Orochimaru replied grinning at the pictures.

"Yes sir," and with that Kabuto was gone.

"Let's hope she'll become powerful enough," Orochimaru grinned.


	2. Training, then a Mission

**Okay a weird chapter, I know it kind of took a huge turn in the middle. I was running out of ideas so it's your problem if you don't like it. I don't own this (obviously) Masashi Kishimoto owns it (except I made Shiori with my limited brain power) _ If i owned Naruto I would be a lot cooler than I am. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Shiori, you really need to figure this out," Kabuto sighed. I'd been trying at medical ninjutsu for the past 3 hours and only resulting in putting the wound half way closed. Kabuto's training method for this was pretty brutal. He'd cut open my leg and had me heal it, or die. I was really struggling at this and I was trying as hard as I could. 3/4 was closed now and the bleeding was slowing down a lot.

"You're almost there Shiori," I glared at him and continued at healing it. Once the wound finally closed and the blood had gone back into my body Kabuto patted my head again.

"You've done well Shiori. Now try walking," he continued to sit on the floor when I stood up and fell easily.

"Shiori you closed the wound and stopped the bleeding, but now you have to wait until it actually heals on the inside," he helped me up and we walked around for a while. I winced at every step I took; I could feel the vein in my leg that would continue to open.

"Kabuto I can walk on my own," I tried to move away from him.

"Really Shiori stop lying to yourself, if I let you go you'll fall again," he held my arm tighter to make sure I didn't let go. I stopped trying to get out and just let him take me to my room. Halfway there we found Orochimaru wandering around.

"Kabuto I need your assistance right now," he said grabbing Kabuto causing me to fall onto the ground.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself grabbing for the wall trying to stand up. I leaned against the wall sighing and attempting to walk to rest of the way there. Falling every couple of minutes, I finally gave up and sat on the floor rubbing the leg.

"Stupid training methods, I could have learned that an easier way," I rubbed my leg putting pressure on the broken vein. It really sucked, being alone, in a dark hallway, with a useless leg. I attempted getting back up only to fall back down. I could sense someone else in the hall so I looked around to see the "amazing" Sasuke Uchiha walking in my direction.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked me, he was pretty annoyed from what I could tell.

"What do you think? I'm sitting here because I like sitting on rough uneven ground with rocks everywhere. No idiot I'm here because I can't walk!" I shouted irritated that he's that stupid.

"I can see that, seems whatever wound you got opened back up," he pointed at my leg which was once again bleed ing everywhere.

"Oh come on!" I stared at my leg for a while and decided to try my luck with healing it. It tied together a lot faster than it did last time and closed bringing in all the blood. I tried standing up to fall, again except this time I didn't hit the ground. I turned to look at Sasuke who had grabbed me just before I hit the ground.

"Guess you actually did learn something from that creep Kabuto," he moved me back onto the wall. I leaned there on the wall staring at him for a minute.

"Didn't you hate me yesterday?" I asked him really confused now. He shrugged and just kept walking in his original direction.

"Hey! Where are you going! I need some help here!" I shouted at him. He turned around and just smiled.

"Jackass!" I yelled continuing my way down the hallway slowly. When I finally made it back to my room I was exhausted from my very wondrous workout on the journey down the hall.

"Shiori, I need your help with something!" Kabuto walked into my room way to happily.

"Kabuto Yakushi," I gritted my teeth, "I was out in that hallway limping and crawling my way back to this room for about 5 hours." I was ready to jump on the guy and kill him right now.

"Calm down Shiori! I had a reason! Plus I heard Sasuke helped you!" he was trying to be innocent on the subject, but it really wasn't working.

"Come on Shiori! Plus we have a mission for you!" Kabuto laughed and just handed me a paper before running out of the room. I looked at the paper.

**Infiltrate the Akatsuki and gather information on the members at any cost.**

**Your new information**

**Tisu Sentoki**

**Age: 18**

**Village: Kirigakure**

**Member Information required:**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Pein**

This was really my mission? Sending me to the Akatsuki and I've only been here for 3 days. I picked up a headband with the Kirigakure symbol. I tied it on to my head and got dressed with all my weapons. Once I walked out the door I looked over to see Orochimaru walking down the hallway with Sasuke.

"Are you leaving already Shiori?" he asked. I held up the papers.

"It's a mission right? I'd rather just get it over with," I replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"Orochimaru, why does she get a mission and I haven't left this place since I arrived?" Sasuke was like mega pissed right now and Orochimaru just stood there.

"Um… I think I'll just go now….," I slowly backed up until Orochimaru grabbed my shoulder.

"Why not take Sasuke with you? You are rather inexperienced so he can help you when someone tries killing you," he said with a smile. Wow, that's laying it on lightly.

"Uh… Sure…?" I said walking out, now being followed by Sasuke. Every time I turned around to look at him he scowled. After the wonderful journey getting out of the hideout I turned around and stared at him.

"What," he said no emotion on his face.

"People will recognize you," I stared at his hair and eyes.

"And…?" he asked. I sighed, so stupid.

"As in Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki and if he knows you he'll kill you and then they'll now we are spies," I hoped the stupid kid could understand that. He nodded.

"So? You're a lot more experienced than I am. Any ideas on how to solve this dilemma?" I asked him waving my hand around; damn this kid has no brain power. He just shook his head. I looked around for something, my resources…. a lake. I dragged him over to the water and got my hands wet. I tried to flatten out the "thing" on his hair. It was now just flat on his head, like normal hair. I looked at his face, still the same. I parted his hair differently and tried to get it to look a lot different. It sort of worked. I poked his face.

"Can you do anything about your eyes?" I asked him. He shook his head again.

"They're either black or red," he said. This guy is hopeless. I dug around my pouch to find a couple of contacts, I keep these because it's one of those things you just know you'll need. I handed him the blue ones, he stared for a few minutes then I just decided to put them in for him.

"That's the best I can do for now, after a while I might be able to find some plants to mix in order to change your hair color," I stood back up with him and we continued walking around.

"You know for a ninja who is supposed to be immensely powerful you have your moments of idiocy sometimes," I stated. He glared at me.

"I mean really, you do know how to get those contacts out right?" I asked him, he stared at me blankly. I sighed; he has to be an idiot.

"Then it's going to hurt like hell if I have to take them out," he stared again, I put my head in my hands. This'll be an interesting mission won't it.

**Sasuke got a serious case of the derp at the end I know. Everyone's always like "Sasuke is a genius!" To fighting yes. What about his looks? Nope. **


	3. Remade Chapter One

**Hey how's it going! I know, I know. I had to remake this FanFiction because, you know. So I'm just re writing this thing slowly so that it won't freaking suck. I'll keep the first two okay? If you liked those... I don't own Naruto (If I did my life wouldn't suck) I made Heiwagakure and Shiori Naku though. Enjoy!**

Heiwagakure reeked of blood. A young girl stood in the middle of the massacre, a wide grin spread across her face. The villagers were dead; the small few who were still alive would die soon enough. Shiori Naku, age 10 just murdered her entire village. Shiori's headband was in her hand coated in blood; her eyes were bright purple and filled with excitement. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder alarmed her; she turned around and pointed her chokuto at the person.

"Calm down," the person was hooded so she couldn't see his face. '_His voice was low, probably around early twenties,_' she thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked glaring at him.

"You killed everyone here. What are you going to do now?" he was mocking her slightly. '_I actually don't know, maybe I'd just go to the next village over once he leaves me alone,' _she stared at him lowered the chokuto.

"Just as I thought, you have nowhere to go. Come with me, I'll have my master properly train you and you can be even more powerful than you are now," he offered Shiori his hand. She took it hesitantly.

"You never answered my question, who are you?" she asked him gripping her chokuto.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I'll be making sure you don't die," he took off his hood. Shiori's lips curved into a small smile and she put away her chokuto.

"Shiori Naku," she looked at him. Even though she killed her village she's still young and naïve.

"Well Shiori, would you mind telling me why you caused this?" Kabuto asked, chuckling at the girl's playfulness.

"They got annoying. I don't like my village anyway, Heiwagakure is a really stupid place," she grinned while kicking rocks in her path.

"Annoying? Well that's a pretty good reason, but how did you manage to kill everyone here?" he asked her looking curiously at her.

"Just take a sword and kill people. Simple as that," she held up her chokuto smiling.

"You're a very interesting little girl," Kabuto looked down at her, kind of freaked out.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"We're going to the Sound Village," he replied. She just shrugged and continued to kick rocks until she kicked a person's arm. She glared at the dead person and kicked the body aside and continued walking. Kabuto stared at the girl '_She has a lot of anger in her. Her chakra is very strong as well,'_ Shiori seemed to be bored already with this journey. Her chokuto was stabbing any moving thing on the ground.

"Where did you get that?" Kabuto asked her, _'No one would really give a sword like that to a 10 year old right?' _he looked at the sword.

"It's my brother's," she said blankly while staring at the sword. Her grin was gone, all the happiness in her face actually.

"Let's stop here. We'll start again tomorrow morning," Kabuto sat down and handed her his cloak.

"Thank you Kabuto," Shiori smiled faintly and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. She leaned against a tree and slowly fell asleep. '_She's so innocent, but she's so powerful... Lord Orochimaru will be happy to have her_,' Kabuto thought and smiled at the sleeping girl.

"Kabuto, wake up," Shiori was standing above Kabuto fully dressed. She was poking him with the scabbard of her chokuto.

"Huh? Why are you up already? What time is it?" Kabuto slowly sat up and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"I wake up pretty early all the time Kabuto. It's around 6 in the morning," Shiori smiled and handed him his glasses and cloak. Kabuto groaned and stood up and put on his glasses.

"Let's get going. We'll probably get to the Sound Village faster than planned," Kabuto stretched and looked down at Shiori. She smiled up at him and started on her way. '_She has so much energy,'_ Kabuto thought smiling at the little girl ahead of him. Shiori was wandering around the path moving rocks around and looking at some flowers.

"Kabuto, who are you working for? I know that you aren't on your own," Shiori turned around to ask him.

"I work for Orochimaru. He and I will be training you to become a very powerful ninja Shiori," Kabuto looked at the girl, she was staring at him. '_Heh, she doesn't know who he is, such a foolish child.'_

"He's the Snake Sannin from Konoha," Kabuto grinned at her, she nodded. Kabuto watched the young girl as she continued to wander along the trail.

"Shiori, have you had any training?" she shook her head.

"I've only had my Academy training and my training with my chokuto," she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Shiori. You know the basics already so we'll just teach you some more advanced stuff okay?" Kabuto looked at the disappointed kid.

"Hey Kabuto? I was just wondering," Shiori looked up at Kabuto.

"Yeah? What is it Shiori?"

"Am I going to be able to learn good jutsu?" Shiori looked down again. Kabuto chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you will. Orochimaru and I will teach you jutsu better than anyone could teach you," Kabuto smiled at her.

"Thank you," Shiori had a full smile on her face.

**Tell me? Did it suck? Please review to tell me anything that's going on with it. Please tell me! Thanks so much!**


End file.
